


Contes d'Eau

by Conteur



Category: Original Work
Genre: 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Slice of Life, Urban Fantasy, Water Spirit
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conteur/pseuds/Conteur
Summary: Alix est un voleur borgne trentenaire, solitaire et méfiant ; il n'est pas très rieur.Loyneau est une ondine un peu particulière, curieuse et enjouée ; elle adore s'amuser.C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle entraîne le pauvre voleur dans ses aventures.





	Contes d'Eau

C'était Loyneau, bien sûr, qui avait demandé à Alix de l'emmener là-bas.

\- Mais si, Alix, s'il-te-plaît! S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît! J'ai toujours voulu en essayer un!

\- En essayer un? répéta-il d'un air incertain.

\- Mais oui! s'exclama l'ondine. Tu ne peux pas comprendre, comme ça, il faudrait que je puisse te montrer. Mais encore faudrait-il que tu m'y emmènes... ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

Alix fixa d'un visage impassible les grands yeux pétillants de Loyneau pendant plusieurs instants. Elle se hissa hors de sa fontaine de ses fins bras gris et colla presque son visage au sien. 

\- S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle une quatrième fois de sa voix la plus enjôleuse pour faire bonne mesure.

Alix soupira et décroisa les bras. C'était le signe de sa défaite.

\- Bon. On y va qu'un après-midi et après tu me fiches la paix avec ça.

\- Ouiii!

C'était ainsi que Loyneau avait fini à l'eau claire et froide du moulin d'un proche village. Apprendre à connaître une nouvelle eau prenait toujours un certain moment mais elle n'avait jamais eu le loisir de s'approcher d'un si grand moulin. Oui, bon, elle avait menti à Alix mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle en avait déjà vu d'autres (et oui, au pluriel). Il n'aurait jamais cédé autrement. S'il avait été un peu plus malin, il aurait bien compris qu'elle s'y connaissait un peu, sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi excitée de s'y rendre. L'ondine ria sous sa cape et une ribambelle de bulles flotta à la surface. Sacré Alix.

Elle fit d'abord des sauts du haut de la roue à chaque révolution, puis se laissa traîner sous l'eau à plusieurs reprises. Elle était tellement absorbée dans son très sérieux et nécessaire batifolage qu'elle en oublia son ami. Ce fut seulement quand elle tomba sur une jolie pièce rouillée que la pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

_Ah oui! Alix!_

Loyneau agrippa la pale la plus proche (sans oublier de récolter la pièce, bien entendu) et se laissa hisser hors de l'eau. Elle agita la main pour faire un signe à l'humain.

\- Alix! Alix! Regarde!

Ce qui était vraiment, vraiment amusant dans un moulin, c'est qu'une ondine pouvait s'y accrocher et faire le tour comme sur une grande roue sans crainte de sécher. Loyneau se glissa entre deux pales et se cramponna à celle du dessus avec ses mains tout en calant ses deux jambes sur celle du bas, son dos collé au bois mouillé de la roue. Bien sûr, un moulin n'allait jamais assez rapidement à son goût de manière naturelle, donc elle trichait un peu en appelant le cours d'eau à elle pour accélérer le rythme. 

\- Tu vois? Comme la grande roue qu'on voyait de chez nous! dit-elle fièrement à son ami.

Alix applaudit de son poste à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de distance, sur la rive du côté du moulin. Il avait toujours été un homme précautionneux mais avait vite appris qu'il pouvait l'être encore plus qu'à l'habitude quand il était autour de Loyneau.

Loyneau s'amusait bien, seulement... Son pouvoir était nettement plus grand que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça. Loyneau se laissa tenter. Appeler les courants mêmes les plus profonds de la rivière à elle n'avait jamais été aussi facile. Les flots gonflèrent et prirent la roue pour la jeter dans un rythme effréné et Loyneau ria à gorge déployée, hors de l'eau, dans l'eau, hors de l'eau, dans l'eau. C'était grisant. C'était tellement grisant, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte du bruit bizarre que faisait la roue.

Alix, lui, était très alarmé.

\- Loyneau! Loyneau, arrête! Tu vas tout chambarder!

Loyneau était aisément distraite quand elle s'amusait mais elle avait l'ouïe fine quand il s'agissait des cris d'Alix. Elle calma tout de suite sa rivière et la roue ralentit, et l'ondine se redressa tout en haut de cette dernière.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alix?

Il agitait ses bras comme un fou pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

\- Faut foutre le camp, là! Bouge!

Loyneau ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voie de matrone s'élever juste en bas de la roue.

\- Mais c'est quoi c' chantier?!

\- Oh, merde, jura Alix.

Loyneau vit alors enfin en se retournant qu'elle avait fait tourner la roue si vite que deux pales s'étaient démontées et flottaient dans le courant derrière elle.

\- Oups.

\- C'est toi l'responsable? hurla la bonne femme en pointant Alix du doigt. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu Loyneau debout sur la roue du moulin.

\- Euh, n-, non m'dame, bégaya Alix. 

Le pauvre, pensa Loyneau, il est toujours si peu dégourdi face aux engueulades. Il n'était pourtant pas maigrelet. Et s'il n'avait pas cette tendance à se courber et à rentrer la tête dans les épaules, il en imposerait, même.

\- Non, c'est moi! cria-t-elle à son tour.

La femme leva la tête et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qu'elle fout à poil sur mon moulin, celle-là?

Loyneau se tourna vers Alix.

\- Alors, tu sautes? Tu voulais bien que l'on parte, non?

Alix n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais il jeta un coup d’œil méfiant vers la rivière. Le comble pour l'ami d'une ondine, c'était de ne pas savoir nager.

\- Descends d'là, espèce de p'tite morveuse!

\- Allez, Alix!

Alix savait bien qu'ils n'auraient aucune chance de s'enfuir bien loin autrement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil empli de regrets vers le char trempé qu'ils avaient utilisé pour transporter Loyneau jusqu'ici, puis inspira un grand coup et fonça vers la rivière.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que-

Le reste des mots de la folle furieuse se perdirent dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures et Loyneau lui tira la langue avant de plonger gracieusement dans les flots comme un fin poisson argenté. Alix avait appris qu'il fallait mieux pour lui d'éviter de se débattre comme un fou furieux s'il voulait que Loyneau l'aide à refaire surface, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Heureusement, Loyneau le rattrapa en quelques secondes et le porta vers le haut pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle, tout en incitant les courants à les porter loin d'ici. La matrone hurlante se fit bientôt plus petite qu'un fourmi.

Loyneau mis fin à leur voyage quelques kilomètres plus loin et fit flotter Alix proche de la berge. L'homme se hissa instantanément sur l'herbe, roula sur le côté puis se redressa en position assise, renifla et passa le dos de sa main à travers son visage trempé.

\- J'y crois pas. T'en rates pas une, hein?

Loyneau lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire.

\- Oh, mais arrête de grogner. C'était drôle!

\- Parle pour toi. T'est toujours trempée, tu sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir les vêtements pleins d'eau. Et puis on est où, là, hein?

\- Tu n'as qu'à enlever tes vêtements alors, pourquoi crois-tu que je nage nue? rétorqua-t-elle. Pour ta gouverne, je nous ai ramené au fleuve le plus proche de chez nous. Tu peux arrêter de te morfondre maintenant.

Alix la fusilla du regard.

\- Donc t'avais même pas besoin que je t'emmène en char, en fait? J'aurais juste pu te balancer dans l'eau ici?

Elle prit enfin un air légèrement coupable.

\- Hum. Et bien, c'est que je voulais que tu viennes avec moi...

\- Donc tu me demandes de voler un char. Ouais, logique.

Loyneau haussa ses épaules grises avec un petit sourire peu repentant.

\- Allons, Alix. Je me suis bien amusée, pas toi? Même pas un tout petit peu?

\- Nan.

Alix se leva et secoua ses cheveux pleins d'eau. Leurs reflets ambrés attrapaient joliment les rayons de soleil et Loyneau eu un sourire affectueux pour son ami.

\- T'ais-je déjà dit que tu avais de très joli cheveux?

\- Ouais.

\- Et bien je le répète. Tu as de très jolis cheveux, Alix.

\- Je t'emmène plus jamais à un moulin, Loyneau.

Loyneau ria, plus amusée par ces mots qu'en avait sans doute été l'intention d'Alix.

\- Oh, oui. Je te crois.


End file.
